Peach Girl: Toji's Return
by kirablossomlee
Summary: Toji has returned to Japan during his Spring break. He and Momo are still together and building their relationship. Kairi seems to have unresolved feelings, which haven't gone unnoticed by Sae. Will the two couples stay together?


Momo ran towards Toji embracing him. He'd just returned from overseas; he had attended school at CCULA. Now was spring break so he was here to visit.

"Momo! I've missed you so much love." He kissed her passionately as they stood in the corridor of the Tokyo airport. "I've missed you too, Toji! You sure have gotten tan. I like the new look." She rubbed his signature buzz cut. He laughed. "Yeah, thank you." He was slightly blushing. He did a double take on his lover and grinned. "You've gotten curver since I last saw you." He stroked her behind. "You cad! I have not it just seems that way because it's been so long since we've seen each other. " Toji smiled. "Perhaps. All I know is you've gotten sexier my dear peach girl." Momo blushed and turned to the side. "Don't be shy. You know it's true. Shall we go?"

Momo nods. She grabs his duffle and slings it over her shoulder. "I shall be your escort." She winks at him. Toji whistles. "Sexy Momo, very sexy."  
>"You know it!" Sae pops up, striking a pose.<p>

"SAE!" they yell in shock. "Konnichiwa Kazuya-chan!" She hugs him. "Hello Sae."

"Where'd you come from? I thought you had work today?"

Sae scoffs. "Please I couldn't miss Kazuya's return to Tokyo. So what are you two lovers going to do now that you're reunited?"

"Sae you haven't changed a bit. Leave them be can't you see they want to be alone?" Kairi says.

"KAIRI?" Toji says shocked to see his old nemesis. "What did you do to your hair?" he says staring at him.

"Oh this? Well I needed a change after Momo broke my heart and choose you. Isn't it hot?" he strokes his now bleached locks.

"I never thought you'd bleach your hair! I must admit it looks nice."

Kairi smiles. "Thank you Toji! I see you haven't changed a bit. Only thing is you've gotten taller." He is now 4 inches taller than Kairi standing at 6'5'.

"Well that's life you know?"

"Hmmm. Yeah well let's go celebrate!" Sae yells. "We've got to welcome Kazuya-chan back in style.

_At the restaurant_

Momo and Toji are seated across from each other looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes. Sae smiles to herself watching them while Kairi sulks. "Oh man this sucks I don't know what to choose. Momo help me decide." He says looking at her with puppy eyes.

"No way make your own decision!" She half kids but is serious.

Toji frowns. "You dork you're trying to ruin our moment. Stop it."

Kairi groans "I can't help it! I'm jealous! I wanted Momo to choose me! And then my next girlfriend ran off on me and now I'm stuck with this!" he points to Sae who is playing with her hair while staring into space. "Wait a minute don't tell me you two are dating now?" Toji says.

Kairi scoffs. "No! Like I'd date a drama queen like Sae."

"HEY! I'm not bad you know! I've kinda wondered what it'd be like to date a guy like you but heck it wouldn't work. You're such a jerk!"

Kairi laughs and Sae hugs him.

"Are they dating?" Toji stares at Momo. She nods. "I never thought they'd get along but hey fate had something else in mind."

"NO WAY! Seriously you aren't playing around are you?"

Kairi and Sae kiss. "Yes way! We're together." They say in unison as they embrace again.

Toji rubs his temples. "I think the Earth's revolving in reverse."

"HEY! That's mean! You should consider it a good thing. And what do you care you got Momo didn't you?"

"Well when you put it that way, I should'nt judge."

"Yeah you shouldn't!" Sae says.

The waiter comes and takes their orders. The friends eat and talk about old times in high school and their lives now. They depart and go their separate ways. "So Momo I guess we're going to your place?"

She nods. "Yes silly where else? I have a surprise for you!"

Toji laughs. "Is it sexy lingerie?"

Momo laughs. "No something better!"

_At Momo's house_

As Momo and Toji enter Momo's house. She has him close his eyes as they enter the living room. "Momo what is going on?"

"Just a minute honey. Just a little further." They step into the room as she turns the light on and then she tells him to open his eyes. "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME TOJI!" their friends yell.

Toji laughs and hides his face. "Hello everyone."

Momo smiles. "See its our friends. They missed you just as much as I did."

They sit at a table with loads of food and in the center a white cake decorated with strawberries and a plastic topper that resembles Toji and Momo.

"How cute! Thank you all very much! It's good to be back with my friends! Let's eat!"

The celebration begins and Kairi is taking pictures. "Hey Momo and Toji let me get a picture of you and the cake before we cut it."

"Ok." They pose behind the cake.

"Nice.


End file.
